crusaders_of_the_constellationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joyful Sentry of Longevity, Grus
One of the 88 Crusaders of the Constellations, Grus serves as one of the many tacticians serving in the Aether World. He is also a scholar interested in storing information ever since the golden warrior of the Sun appointed him as a custodian of the Aether World's library. Before he gained the power of the Grus (Crane) constellation, he was a martial artist in a dimension inspired by ancient China. Appearance In his mortal form, he resembles a young man clothed in the garb of a mandarin, with a patch of red hair on his head. He hasn't aged ever since he became the Crusader of the Grus Constellation, making him look handsome and popular with the ladies. He is graceful in manners and speech. Grus is also physically fit since he was, and still is a martial artist. In his Crusader form, he wears black and white armour that patterned after a red-crowned crane, with wings on his back, talons on his boots, and golden patterns on his helmet and body to represent his allegiance to the Golden Griffin warrior of the Sun. He could also take on the form of an anthropomorphic crane bird if needed. His signature weapon is the sword, Thousand Wishes. Personality He has the nature of a gentleman and is respectful to both his superiors and inferiors. Even when facing strong opponents, he retains that air of respect, and when defeated, is a graceful loser who would congratulate them on how powerful they became. Do not mistake his gentleness for weakness, though. Grus will defend the weak if needed and will hit hard on those who oppress the helpless, like a mother crane protecting her chicks. Grus is also cautious, preferring the tested and tried method instead of experimenting with new ideas. If a tactic worked, he would insist on using it in battle, no matter how much other people would say otherwise. He would change his mind only if his favored strategies and tactics end up becoming useless in the face of an opponent who figured out how to outsmart him. If the crane warrior fails, he is willing to learn from his defeats and would change his tactics to adapt himself to similar situations. Otherwise, he would be his stubborn, but gentle and smart self. Being the scholar of the Aether world, Grus is interested in gaining and storing knowledge. He is distrustful of those who would abuse it and has been known to challenge explorers to a fight to see if they are worthy of the information they are seeking. If so, the Sentry would give the winners the scrolls and books stored in his domain, the Fairy Crane Tower and advise them to use his wisdom for good. He dislikes those who fight for the sake of fighting and shallow people. The Joyful Sentry thus has a rivalry with Pavo, viewing the peacock warrior as a dumbo who only cares about his looks rather than his mind. He likes growing bamboo in his garden, reading, and playing music. He regards the Cupbearer of the Clouds, Aquarius, as his mentor in strategic warfare, though her eccentric personality and unpredictability are in contrast to his 'tried and tested' methods. Powers Offensive Tornado Kick- A roundhouse kick to the face Air Manipulation: * Wind beneath the Wings- Flaps his wings, producing a gust of wind that knocks back opponents * Cloud Cutter: A single slash from Thousand Wishes * Flight of the White Crane- Grus flies to the skies on his wings and dives down surrounded by air on the opponent Defensive Ventus Shield- Forms winds of air around himself and allies Passive Healing- Restores HP to ally Trivia Category:Characters Category:Crusaders of the Constellations Category:Male